


Whole Again

by mtac_archivist



Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M, Not Episode Related, Not a Crossover, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-28
Updated: 2009-07-28
Packaged: 2019-03-02 05:39:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13311669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mtac_archivist/pseuds/mtac_archivist
Summary: Tony's depressed.





	Whole Again

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Jessi, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [ MTAC](https://fanlore.org/wiki/MTAC), an archive of NCIS fanfiction which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after August 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator (and this work is still attached to the archivist account), please contact me using the e-mail address on [ the MTAC collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/mtac/profile)

I've never been so depressed in my life..But it's so different now that Gibbs is gone. He was the only person I was so sure loved me. But now he's thousands of miles away in Mexico. And the worst part is, he can hardly remember my name.

He left, not telling anyone anything, or even saying goodbye. He left me with his badge, gun, and a team that doesn't trust me, let alone like me. And I knew they couldn't stand me. But it's not my fault Gibbs left.

Right now, I'm sitting in a bar, just finishing my sixth beer. I pay and drive home, not caring that I'm drunk. I had the feeling that something was going to happen tonight, but at the moment, I don't care enough to prepare for anything. 

When I got home, I layed down on my bed, holding the pillow that Jethro had always used. His scent was still there and it made me sob at the fact that this was the only thing I had left of Gibbs.

An hour later after I had stopped crying, I fell asleep. But I was awakened by knocking on my door. I slowly climbed out of bed and made my way to the door. I didn't bother to check who it was, I just opened it so I could get it over with and go back to sleep.

It was Gibbs, but my brain hadn't registered that yet. "Tony, I'm sorry, I love you." He said. I stumbled from the shock of seeing him in front of me. He came forward, gently held me in place and pushed me against the wall. I felt his lips on mine, in a fiery kiss that fully awakened me. 

"Gibbs? Is it really you?" I asked softly. He nodded and kissed me again, only stopping to whisper to me. "I'm sorry, Tony. Do you forgive me?" He asked. I nodded and this time I kissed him. And for the first time in months, I felt whole again.


End file.
